Brandon North
Brandon Christopher North born Brandon Christopher Marshall is a powerful witch-werewolf hybrid. He is the father of Katherine and Hope North, the step-grandfather of Elizabeth Parker and the father in-law of Malachai Parker. He was first introduced in ''Malachai'' as a witch and later turned into a werewolf. Brandon is a highly powerful witch, and has knowledge of every spell, ritual , loophole and curse ever made. Brandon '''is a member of the '''North Family and the leader of the North Coven. Early History Throughout Malachai The Books Malachai Brandon is first mentioned in Malachai. He is first inspecting something as Katherine walks in. They talk for a few and Katherine reminds Brandon that Kai wants to meet him. Katherine brings Kai in and the two shake hands. Katherine then tells Brandon the she and Kai are engaged which makes Brandon suspicious leading Brandon to question Kai. He asks him various questions and then Kai and Katherine bring up their daughter Lizzie. Brandon is not happy with Kai and tells him to leave. Katherine tells Brandon Kai's story. Brandon then tells her that he will make his final decision but wants to see Kai's daughter. Katherine brings Elizabeth to Brandon and it looks like Elizabeth was afraid to meet him. Katherine lets Brandon hold Elizabeth and he tells Kai that she is absolutely beautiful. He then tells Kai that for some reason he feels the need to protect her. Kai and Katherine are getting ready for the wedding. As Brandon and Katherine walk in the door Elizabeth runs to Brandon and he kisses her. Katherine asked Kai if Elizabeth wasn't going and if she was going to stay home with the babysitter. Brandon says he happened to place a protection spell over Elizabeth. Elizabeth then giggles. Kai and Katherine are finally married. That same night Brandon tucks Elizabeth in. Elizabeth then asks Brandon why she gets bad dreams and he tells her "we all get them". Then he kisses her goodnight. Malachai: Sins of his Past Elizabeth hugs Brandon after he surprises her with her own room in his family mansion. Later at night, Brandon gets angry and throws his glass into the fireplace. When Katherine awakes in the morning, she asked him how long he has been up and he tells her he's been up since three o'clock. Katherine makes him promise that he will get enough rest. Later at nine o'clock Elizabeth awakes and gives her hug. He later asks her how she slept and if Kai was still asleep. As Elizabeth is eating her breakfast, He talks to Kai who then tells him he wants to see his "little wolf". Personality As seen in Malachai he is a no-none sense witch. He was called "Judgy" by his daughter and later warms up to Kai and his step-granddaughter. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Brandon was regarded to be the most powerful witch of all time. His daughter noted that he possessed knowledge of magic that nobody could possibly imagine. He was shown to be incredibly gifted in magic seeing how he incapacitated Kai with ease. He also has knowledge of every spell, ritual , loophole and curse ever made. Brandon's mental abilities far surpass any Vampire, including the Original Vampires. He can make illusions that are so real that he convinced Kai that he was dying. He also can inflict pain upon others as when he made Kaiaphas think he was suffocating. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a mass of people at once without eye contact. Aside from these abilities, Brandon demonstrated Super Strength on par with those of The Five and was completely indestructible. Brandon is described as a cypher who is able to foresee the future. Katherine states that Brandon is an expert in patterns, trends and cycles. However, his abilities are not absolute. Over time, the visions become more clear, and are vague in the beginning. His abilities as a clairvoyant are however, still very powerful as he was able to see a thousand outcomes to him meeting with Grayson Parker, also being able to somewhat incapacitate him with a choking spell, in spite of the fact that Grayson is an extremely powerful witch. |-|Werewolf= Brandon's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong. He is stronger than some non-original vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Brandon is currently the strongest Witch-Werewolf hybrid in the world. Brandon continues to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. He even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter his attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Brandon demonstrated yet another unusual level of his powers by transforming into his wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete. While in his werewolf form he was able to completely dismember them in seconds. * Super Strength: Brandon possess supernatural strength that makes him far stronger than immortals, Supernatural Hunters and humans. * Super Speed: Brandon is much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters and humans. He possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Super Agility: Brandon possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, he has demonstrated that he can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Durability: Brandon can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. He can also exert himself for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Brandon possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if he is physically injured, his body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, he can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a his neck is broken, he stays dead. * Super Senses: Brandon has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because he is supernatural and has powers that exceeds his wolf counterparts, he can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Brandon is able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When he is furious or forced to defend himself, his anger increases all his power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows him to access some of the power of his wolf form to give him an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Brandon will unwillingly transform from his human form and into his wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Full Moon: Brandon's strength, speed, agility, and all his powers are enhanced to his peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Brandon is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to him. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: Brandon possess a bite that is deadly enough to even kill an Original Vampire. Though it could alleviate some of the effects of the venom such as hallucinations, the original hybrid's blood has been shown to be unable to cure it. Weaknesses |-|Witch= Brandon was susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Brandon can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Kai, it would require power equivalent to Brandon's (or greater) to defeat him. |-|Werewolf= Brandon has the typical weaknesses of an original werewolf Relationships * Brandon and Katherine (Father and Daughter/Close Allies) * Brandon and Kai (Father in-law and Son in-law/Former Enemies/Close Allies) * Brandon and Lizzie (Step-Grandfather and Step-Granddaughter/Close Allies) * Brandon and Kaiaphas (Allies) * Brandon and Grayson (Enemies) Appearances Name * The name Brandon is an English name. In English the'meaning' of the name Brandon is: Derived from a surname and place name based on the Old English for 'hill covered with broom'. Broom is a prolific weed. Also, 'From the beacon hill'. * The last name North '''is a topographic '''name, from Middle English north 'north', for someone who lived in the northern part of a village or to the north of a main settlement (compare Norrington 1), or a regional name for someone who had migrated from the north. Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witch Category:Werewolf Category:Hybrid Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Upcoming Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists